


My Wicked Entries

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-23
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ginny stumbles upon our two favorite boys in a very promising position.  Although it breaks her heart to see her beloved be loved by someone that isn't her, whats she to do?  Well... what would any smart girl do?  Watch them some more, of course!





	1. Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

My Wicked Entries  
By Rivere Fenix

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Ginny finds our two favorite boys in a very promising position. Although it breaks her heart to se her beloved be loved that someone that isn’t her, what is she to do? Watch them some more, of course!

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry

Category: Romance

Notes: Well, I was banned from another site for this story, saying it was “a rating above R” so I finally said screw you to that site, and decided to post here. 

Chapter: 1/?

I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it - It's all your fault

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it - It's all your fault

By: Alanis Morissette “Head Over Feet”

Dear Diary,

I found out about the two of them accidentally, really. I had to go to the loo really badly, it’s that cursed time of the month again, when I heard it. Somebody stumbled across something and a loud groan that had tried to be muffled was heard. When I realized that the groan belonged to my beloved, I raced down the stairs as quickly as I could while trying not to make a noise. It’s always the worst when people get up to yell at you for making too much noise. Also, I didn’t want to scare my love senseless, and he could scream and cause everybody to wake up for causing too much noise. Anyway, upon reaching the bottom step, I searched frantically, about to call out Harry’s name when I saw him. Well, I saw part of him and let me say I witnessed the most heartbreaking scene ever. EVER. And it was really a miracle that I even spotted him, for he was sunken down in that sofa that just draws you into its center. I always knew it was his favorite. But I’m heading off on a tangent. The reason I’m lucky I even spotted him was because his body was covered, head to toe, with a body that was very much similar to his own. 

I really wished I was seeing things, dreaming even, when I heard another low groan, again muffled by what I know now was Malfoy’s lips. And Malfoy let out a groan of his own, while I let out a gasp of my own. I couldn’t believe it, Diary! Harry and MALFOY?! Since when, where, why? I had to sit down, at the bottom step, just watching and hoping neither of them would see me. Or maybe I was hoping they would see me so they would stop? I don’t know, I’m so confused. And I watched, diary, I watched! Cause I wanted to see more. I wanted to see Malfoy ravish his skin, which he did. He laid out Harry before him like his favorite feast. Harry Potter probably IS his favorite feast. Nobody just gets Harry. Harry’s probably his best, his only. 

Kissing, and kissing and kissing. They were so caught up in each other, and I was lost. Just watching, and I wanted to be Malfoy, just then. I wanted to be him SO badly. I wanted Harry to kiss me like he was kissing Malfoy. I wanted Harry to trace his hands over the contours of my body like he was doing to the blonde. I wanted Harry to undress me like he was doing to Malfoy right then. I wanted Harry so badly, it hurt. But I think it hurt Malfoy even more, even though he had him. He had him, for the taking, but Malfoy waited, patiently, for Harry to nod. And I witnessed it.

Soon they were biting, licking, and sucking each other’s skin. No words passed between them, for they didn’t need words. All they needed were their hands in each other’s hair, moans, groans, and growls to gauge what was best for their partner. They provided them so lovingly, and I want to know why. Since when? Would I ever get my answers? 

It seems like this wasn’t their first time. No, I know this wasn’t their first time. Malfoy knew all the right places to touch, lick, suck, and he knew what his actions would cause Harry. And he gauged his actions to Harry’s reactions. It was give and take. Something I didn’t know Malfoy was capable of. But it was so beautiful.

Malfoy leaned back then. I got my first real look at both their faces. It shocked me. The look on his face was… bliss. And satisfaction. Satisfaction that I could never give him. And it is not FAIR! How could Malfoy, of all people, bring Harry, my love, my obsession, my everything, something I couldn’t give? And God knows I would have tried so hard. But Malfoy doesn’t have to try, not at all. But I won’t let him win. I tried to convince myself that when I was sitting there. I really can’t let him win. But I know he had already, cause I was feeling the loss.

They got up then. They got up in just their slacks, their robes and shirts already discarded. They racked their eyes up and down each other’s bodies, and I saw it all. The looks they shared. So, this isn’t their first time, I knew it. When they got up, I thought it was over, at least for that night. How wrongly I was mistaken. Oh no, those two could probably go on for hours and hours on end. After what I witnessed, AFTER the Common Room episode, I know it’s a fact. They’ve probably been “training” themselves for a while. What I witnessed in the Common Room was a friendly groping compared to what happened in Harry’s bedroom after. Harry grabbed Malfoy by the hand, smiled his beautiful smile at somebody else that WASN’T ME, and beckoned him to follow him. And Malfoy did, follow him, after giving Harry his own beautiful smile that nobody knows he’s the owner of. Nobody else except Harry, that is, and now me. But I won’t tell anybody. I can’t tell anybody what I witnessed that night. 

The smile told me everything I had to know. He loved Harry, but how is that possible? Nobody can love Harry like I love him. But Malfoy made love to Harry like I never can. And I mean that literally. I could never get Harry into the positions that Malfoy got him into. And it was beautiful, cause I got to see Harry in his element. But it was so horrible at the same time. Not in a bad way, but in a ‘I-know-he-will-never-love-anybody-after-this’ kind of way. Realization struck, and I’m done. Not done from following the pair, oh no. All I know is I thank god for asking Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak, the night before tonight, and him forgetting to ask for it back. 

It was an accident, really, my not giving it back to him. But when I put it in my trunk for “safe” keeping, I couldn’t keep the naughty thoughts out of my head that I could actually use the cloak to sneak out. Or in this matter, sneak in. Yes, I Virginia Anne Weasley did sneak into the sixth year boy’s dormitory. When they started up the stairs, not even glancing my way, but then again, why would they, I made up my mind to grab the invisibility cloak and see what they would be up to. Surely, it was just sleep? My mind was so innocent then. And to think, it was just 3 hours ago. It feels like a lifetime.

I ran up, rummaged through my trunk and found the cloak relatively quick. I ran up to their room, hoping to see some deep emotion etched on Harry’s face. At the same time I was dreading it as well. Harry is MY guy, the one I’ve wanted for so long. And I’ve waited patiently. But he’s just slipped from my fingers. And I was so close. So when I got there, I stood stock still in the doorway, watching Harry cast a silencing charm around his bed. It formed a reddish bubble like dome before becoming invisible, like me. So I crept along, not hearing a thing, but seeing everything through the curtains. I thank god the other boys in the dorm are heavy sleepers, for I’m sure my brother would freak out. When I entered the dome, I heard it. Questions rushed to my head again. Why Draco? Why not any of the other girls? Why not ME?

Then the questions were all answered. The moment I looked in, through the curtains that surrounded his bed. I know it was a nasty, disturbing thing to do, and I am such a voyeur, but I couldn’t help it. 

Draco pulled off Harry’s pants, leaving him gloriously naked. It seems that my love is a kinky little boy, cause he said, “We can get to it faster.” Harry goes commando. That should have made me happy. It just made me sad, knowing that he was going to have Draco love him till the morning. 

Harry was pushed back into the bed, while Draco chuckled a bit. “Perfect,” was all Draco said. And Harry was perfect. Seeing Harry naked truly is a dream come true. Even if Draco was the one to cause it. They started to kiss again, just kiss, and by the way Harry reacted, you knew he was a little bit impatient. Draco rewarded him for his patience by taking off his own pants. Even though I knew what was to come next, I am fifteen after all; I couldn’t advert my eyes. I HAD to watch. I was compelled to watch. It seems that the two have a bit of a soft spot for foreplay, cause Draco brought his mouth to Harry’s prized possession and just engulfed him. Harry yelled, but thrust into the awaiting mouth. Draco closed his lips, pressing them tightly around Harry’s cock, going up and down in quick succession. After a bit, with Harry thrashing around underneath Draco, he called for Draco to come up. Draco did, but not without leaving his little one with a gentle kiss. He followed that up with a quick kiss on both his pelvic bones, licked his way up to his bellybutton and he let his tongue play around with that. Harry gasped and mewled, trying to gain leverage from the soft bed, to press himself more tightly against Draco, but Draco wouldn’t allow it. He softly held Harry down with both his hands on Harry’s hips, stroking occasionally, lovingly. He left the bellybutton, again licking a path up Harry’s body. He attached himself to Harry’s right nipple, and Harry was almost undone. You could tell. I could most definitely tell. It was beautiful. And I still couldn’t tear my eyes away, even though they were tearing up. Neither of them noticed me, but then again, why would they?

Draco kissed Harry sweetly, gently, lovingly, and asked him, “Are you ready?” Harry practically sobbed back, “YES,” and Draco started to prepare him. One finger, then two, three, and before he could put a forth one in Harry whispered, “Just take me, Draco.”

He preformed a spell, rubbed it on himself, and entered Harry. They were still a moment, but I didn’t understand why. When Harry nodded, Draco started to move. They created a friction and rhythm that seemed almost natural. Draco started off so slowly, even I was getting impatient. Harry seemed to like it though, until he asked, “faster.” Draco complied. Even though Draco did go faster, the thrusting didn’t change. He went faster, until Harry was wriggling below him saying, “harder.” They were both moaning, Harry tugged and wrenched fistful amounts of his comforter in his hands. Draco’s eyes never left Harry’s face. I would have thought that he was the kind of guy that threw his head back and just took what was given. But he didn’t. He gave just as much as he took, and he took a whole lot. Halfway in, Draco opened up Harry’s legs even further and slowed down. Harry looked up at him and grinned, and Draco leaned down and kissed him, whispering something that I couldn’t hear over their harsh breathing. Harry whispered something back, right when Draco thrust in deeper, and Harry inhaled sharply. He withdrew a bit, but then thrust in even deeper than before, and Harry moaned the loudest. He then began to dig in deeper and deeper into Harry then, causing Harry to make the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. Their muscles were stretched taut, they were both straining against one another, and that was when Harry decided to put on a little show for Draco Malfoy, and myself, but they didn’t know that. 

He stroked himself, one, two, three times, from tip to hilt. 

Draco groaned and let go inside his lover, unleashing all his emotions and feelings into Harry, and only Harry. I know that now.

Harry let go, moaning Draco’s name, screaming ‘I love you’ over and over again. I understand it now. 

It was beautiful, horrible, loving, but I hated it, cause it’s ALL Harry’s fault for making me witnessed it, witness them, and for making my heart break. I’m still head over heels in love with him, even though he’s in love with Draco Malfoy. But the love isn’t one sided, it’s reciprocated. Draco whispered, once again, “I love you, too, Harry.” He fell against his chest, kissed his way up to Harry’s mouth, and fell asleep. I saw Harry watch Draco sleep, I watched him smile and kiss away at Draco’s temple, and he snuggled down and fitted himself into Draco’s arms, where he fit perfectly. 

So, I got my answers, diary. 

I’m head over heels in love with Harry James Potter.

Harry James Potter is in love with Draco Malfoy.

It’s both their faults.

TBC

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Review! Next chapter coming up soon. Oh, and sorry for the mistakes, I know there must be a few.


	2. I'm Going Down

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Notes: I’m not sure how many chapters will be in there, but I’m thinking it will be about 6 to 8 chapters long. 

Chapter: 2/?

Time on my hands  
Since you've been away boy  
I ain't got no plans   
And the sound of the rain against my window pane  
Is slowly, is slowly driving me insane, boy

I'm goin' down  
I'm goin down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down

Sleep don't come easy  
Boy please believe me  
Since you've been gone  
Everything's going wrong  
Why'd you have to say goodbye?

Look what you've done to me  
I can't stop these tears form falling from my eyes  
I don't know what to do - If I ever loose you   
I'll be goin' down   
I said I'll be goin' down

By: Mary J. Blige “I’m Going Down”

Dear Diary,

It's been three days now. Those two act in public as if nothing has changed between them. They sneer at one another in the hallways, but sneak of after hours to shag each other senseless. I know these things, diary, because I see them, always.

I know it's a horrible thing to do, really, but I can't help myself! The two of them are just so SINFUL together, but I can't shake the feeling that it seems right. So Harry doesn't love me. Malfoy loves Harry and I love Harry. We can't exactly share, right? Besides, Harry's already made his choice. If only people knew about them. I could expose them, you know, but what would that gain me? Harry would be heartbroken, I'm already heartbroken, and it just won't work. They are meeting tonight; I saw them promise each other while I was underneath the invisibility cloak that I asked to borrow again. Harry is just so easily fooled, but that's what I love about him. I guess that's another reason why Malfoy wants him. I'll be going to see them tonight…

§

Oohh, so THAT's how its done.

Diary, I've learned some interesting information today. 

For one, I've learned that Draco Malfoy screams when he's taken into Harry's mouth. And not just incoherent babbling, but words form and slip from those lips: 'o god, Harry, yes, please, I love you, yessss...' Another is that Harry was a virgin before Draco, and Draco loves him for that.

They will meet up anywhere, it seems. Tonight, it was the Astronomy Tower. So predictable, but then again not, for who would believe that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy love to shag like two monkeys in heat?

They have secret looks, touches, even smirks that determine where and when to find each other. No one spots them, unless you are me. I'm looking for those signs, and its amazing that they figured it all out, risked it ALL, their friends and family, to be together. Today's was a secret butt pinch. It seems that whenever they pass one another, they expect to be touched, cause Harry didn't jump out of his skin when Malfoy touched him. Oh, excuse me, PINCHED him, to be more exact. I, for one, was shocked to the point where my mouth dropped open and my eyebrows raised. Hermione passed by me then, asking if I was all right. Damn that inherited 'Weasley Blush.' I know I turned as red as a tomato, cause I felt it. Hermione suggested I went to the Infirmary, but I brushed her off. I continued to look at them, while they continued to look at one another. Harry smirked, a trademark of Malfoy's, have no doubt. Malfoy seemed impressed, and he gave a short nod. Nobody really notices, lucky them.

I waited around in the common room, knowing Harry would appear. When he came down, he was muttering to himself about the invisibility cloak, and I almost gave myself away my laughing. Luckily, he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Draco as well, cause he didn’t pay attention.  
He walked, and walked, and walked, and I just followed. 

When he walked into the tower room, I was a few feet behind and heard a ''thump'' so loud that it scared me. I raced into the room, right before the door slammed behind me with force. The thump, it seems, had been Harry's body being thrown into the wall, and Draco had his body pressed against him. Last time Harry was submissive, and Draco was dominant, but I thought things would change. Today I learned that they like that arrangement. Harry's dead sexy when he's submissive… 

With Harry up against the wall, Draco was the one who was pushing him back, and all I could do was watch, again. Too bad I didn't have like, what is it called again? Those muggle contraptions. My father has one, and says it records moving images. A veedio camira? Something like that. But if I had one of those, I could record them and make so much money. But I wouldn’t exploit my love like that. And besides, I doubt that Harry would like it very much if over people saw Malfoy in this passionate state, let alone if he were naked and panting. Harry seems to be a bit possessive of what is his. Too bad it wasn't me. 

After a furious bit of snogging, they seemed to calm down a bit. At least, Draco did. He started to move like a snake on Harry's body. Thrusting slowly back and forth, kissing Harry's neck. Harry just let him, but his hands found themselves in Draco's wickedly long blonde hair, and tugged when he had enough. "You're driving me crazy," is all he said. Draco backed off a bit, and was caught off guard when Harry grabbed his arms and swung them around. Draco hit the wall, although not as hard as Harry had. Harry had cushioned him a bit, and Draco just grinned. They're rolls were switched completely, Harry was the one dry humping Draco, but Draco seemed to love it, and in all honesty, who wouldn’t? Back and forth, back and forth, were all the movements that Harry's hips were capable of. God, he is so beautiful when he's in control.

Suddenly, he stopped and backed away. Draco's pained gasp and expression told both of us everything. Draco Malfoy needed to release, but wasn't getting it. Yet. Harry laid a chaste kiss on Draco's lips and started to tug his hand. Draco followed, and Harry sat him down on a couch. Draco started kissing him, so sweetly, until Harry deepened it. Harry didn't stay for long though, he started to kiss his way down Draco's body. He left several hickeys on Draco's neck, marking what was his, and started to unbutton Draco's robe. With the robe gone, Harry took off Draco's jumper, and started to kiss the neck that had been exposed more. He unbuttoned the button down shirt that Draco wore; kissing and licking his way down Draco's quidditch toned chest and stomach. (Yes, diary, I noticed that Malfoy has an exceptionally gorgeous body. No wonder Harry hasn't looked at any other person, let alone a girl. Who wouldn't want a piece of THAT?!)

Malfoy obviously enjoyed what Harry was doing to his body. Practically worshipping his body. I think he enjoyed it a little too much in fact. It seems like he doesn’t like to beg, or make too many noises, but Harry brings them out of him. Malfoy admitted it was a bit of a pet peeve, a little later, but Harry just laughed.

When Harry started to French kiss Draco's stomach, Draco let out a whimper that almost broke my own heart. It was obviously too much for Harry, cause he stopped immediately and kissed Draco's mouth over and over again. When he pulled away, Draco whispered, "Don't stop, Harry. It just feels SO good." Harry obliged, but not before kissing him so sweetly. He dropped down, and continued to make out with Draco's perfectly fit stomach. Draco's breathing increased, his moans became louder, and Harry had his just where he wanted him. I kept on walking around them, trying not to trip over myself or breath too loudly. I kept on circling them, stopping occasionally to get a different perspective. Either way I went, I couldn't deny that they were gorgeous together. They were beautiful on their own, but together... words fail me.

Harry started to do unspeakable things to Draco's pants, and what occupied Draco's pants. First his hands were in them, now they were unbuttoning them. He pulled them down, almost yanking Draco out of the chair from the sheer force of the yank. Draco's boxer's stood in the way. And when I say stood, I mean that literally. The boy tented up his boxers so high that giants could have lived there, and they would have had room to move around. Harry growled ferociously, something I didn’t know he was capable of, but then again, I didn't know he was capable of getting Draco to submit to himself, and himself only. So I was wrong with assuming that Draco was the dominant one in their relationship. Harry was just as controlling, but he did so lovingly, and you can't deny that they are equals. To each other, for one another. Gorgeous and sinful at the same time, really.

Draco had already started to leek his precome (yes, even I know what precome is), and Harry was lost. He dropped down and took the tip of Draco's penis; still incased in his silk black boxers and sucked like it was his favorite lollypop. Which it probably was. Malfoy Flavor…

After a few seconds, he removed his mouth and removed the boxer's as quick as lightning. He waited awhile, letting the cool air of the room kiss away at Draco's hot and throbbing "lollypop."  
Draco was panting harder then ever now, trying not to beg and shout, but it was just on the tip of his tongue. You could see the words forming. Finally they broke loose "Harry, please, baby…"  
It seemed enough for Harry, cause he took Draco, and brought him to ecstasy. Okay, so I've never given a blowjob before, but it doesn't seem particularly fun. I mean, all that thrusting that Draco was doing. How could Harry take all of him in? Draco was HUGE with a capital 'H'. After a while, Harry caught onto Draco's hips and sat him down on the soft chair. Before Draco could protest too much, Harry took in as much as he could get, and started to… hum? Draco went WILD at that, thrashing about even more. His hands, already tangled in Harry's beautiful wild hair, tightened. 

Harry let one hand let go of Draco's hips, and went to cup at Draco's balls. He rolled them, palmed them, and cupped them, and sucked them. He went lower, and lower still, till he was just outside Draco's entrance. He started to do things, but I couldn't really see. I turned away then, it was overwhelming. He paid great attention to this part of Draco's anatomy, and after a while, with Draco practically shouting out his name and various curse words, he brought his mouth up to Draco's cock once again. He took him in his mouth, licked the tip, and opened his mouth while Draco came into his mouth. I swear, that boy held out forever. Harry… he… swallowed it all. ALL of it. It was amazing. Harry really does love that boy, doesn't he? Why ELSE would somebody swallow all that sticky looking substance? 

While Draco was spent, Harry got up, and you could tell that he was just as excited as Draco had been. He looked down at Draco's naked body with a questioning look on his face. Draco looked up at his face, smiling contently. When he looked eye level to what was in front of him, he smiled that beautiful smile that nobody that I know of has seen before. Geez, so beautiful. I'm starting to see that this Malfoy, the "in the closet but not REALLY in the closet" Malfoy really is a good guy. Harry sees it in him, and I'm beginning to. Maybe he is worthy of Harry after all.   
Draco reached out to touch Harry, there of all places. Just touched him, gently, practically innocently if it wasn’t THERE that he was touching. He looked up again, and saw Harry's face contort into that blissful look I've seen before. He started to unbutton the bottom buttons of Harry's shirt, seeing as to how he was still sitting. He got up, naked, and continued his way up Harry's body. Once Harry was shirtless, he kissed away at Harry's nipple, a place he obviously knew drove Harry wild. The heat level in the room increased, my temperature defiantly increased, and the moaning, groaning session started all over again. But this time, it was Harry unleashing those sounds.

He stopped paying attention to the nipple, and looked Harry straight in the eyes. Both their eyes flashed, and I crept back a little. Draco started to undo Harry's pants. Never taking his eyes off Harry's face, he swiftly unbuckled, unbelted, unbuttoned and pulled down the pants that had been taunting himself and me the whole entire night. 

He bent down, his hands roaming all over Harry's body, and tugged them off Harry's feet. Harry slipped off his shoes, and socks, and when Draco stood again, they were naked, for anyone to see, but really naked only for each other.

Draco turned Harry and himself around, and pushed Harry down to sit in the chair. When Harry was comfortable, he went and straddled Harry's thighs with his own legs. His body was above Harry's, and he was on his knees with his hands on Harry's shoulders. In one of his hands, there was a tube. When and where he had gotten them, I couldn't tell you. I was too busy paying attention to Harry, so I didn’t notice. He handed it to Harry, who grinned at him, and opened the tube of… lubricant. He slid some onto his fingers, and slid his fingers into Draco. When he deemed Draco ready, he positioned Draco above him, and Draco sat down. Harry threw his head back against the headrest and Draco let his head drop onto Harry's exposed neck. Harry's hands found themselves once again on Draco's hips and he lifted Draco's body up from himself, and let him drop. Again, and again and again. Draco started to do it on his own, using Harry's shoulder as leverage. Moving as one, creating that rhythm that is theirs alone. Harry came hard into Draco's receptive body. Draco came again onto Harry's tanned stomach. 

They rested for awhile, just leaning into each other's warmth. Draco got up off of Harry's body after a good hour. Neither of them had spoken, but no words were needed.

They dressed side by side, glancing at one another, teasing and pinching one another. So, they actually had conversations. And here I thought it was all for the sex. But Harry doesn't just DO sex. When he gives himself, he gives all of himself. Heart, body, soul. Blast that Malfoy boy. Harry is lost to the rest of us forever.

Harry again sat in the chair, and Draco cuddled up against him. Who would have thought that Draco was a cuddler? But, only with Harry. They talked, laughed, until Draco brought up a serious subject. 

"Harry… do you ever regret this?" Draco asked vaguely, in a small voice. 

"No, of course not Draco. Why, do you?"

"No! No, I don’t. It's just that …you've said you've never been with a girl. And I mean, I don't really know how you feel about us and I feel like such a fool saying this but, I mean, to me, this is kind of forever. I mean, I find myself always thinking about you, my world has already started to revolve around you and your feelings and I just… don't know how it would be without you here. You know? Jesus, you've made me such a sap, Potter."

Harry had looked down at Draco, and looked him straight in the eye and said, "I've never regretted anything that has to do with you Draco. Okay, maybe our first six years, where you hated me and I hated you back. But since it is been US, not just you and me, I've regretted nothing. You know I love you, right? More than anything." Harry said with sincere honesty.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "Yes," simply.

At that, I decided to leave. I had been there for hours, and I saw all that I could take. Harry's undying devotion for Draco that showed in his eyes was the last I saw of them that night. Draco's answering look was the last I saw on his face that night. I left, opening and closing the door as quietly as I could. It's doubtful they noticed, they were too caught up in one another.

TBC

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Sorry for the mistakes! REVIEW!


	3. All Night (Don't Stop)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue! Since you guys are so awesome, I doubt you would do that. 

A/N: Well, since you guys enjoyed the second chapter, I've decided to go in the direction I was thinking of after the first one came out. And to think, I thought it was going to be a simple one-shot. 

Second A/N: Blame A LOT of the random, crazy snippets in this chapter on the fact that I was up pretty late writing this on the spur-of-the-moment desire to get it out of the way. I find it quite funny, but you can only imagine a crazy teenager typing and cackling away on her computer at 3 o’ clock in the morning. See my dedication? …Better known as insomnia? You guys, REVIEW, because they make me so incredibly happy. Tell me if you like, love, hate, or loathe this story. It comes in handy when I’m trying to think of ideas. OH and speaking of ideas, if you guys have a personal preference on where you want these two sexy boys to have the deed done and what kind of situation, make a suggestion and if an idea comes up I would gladly write it up for you and post. I was honestly thinking of just six chapters, but I’ve come up with two more after this, making it five (and seeing as to how the end will take two chapters to explain, then I have 7 chapters.) But if any of you guys REVIEW and REQUEST then it might turn out to be much much longer. It’s all up to you guys now.. ;D

And for those who DID review, thank you guys SO much, they mean a lot.

Work it like you're workin' a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shakin' the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't stop, don't stop

Jerk it like you're makin' it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it 'til you're takin' it lower   
Drop it, drop it

This is serious - I'm delirious - So oblivious   
I could dance all night - With you   
As long as it funky   
This rhythm just makes me high

I'm like a junkie - I could dance all night   
so intoxicated - I'm so stimulated - Feel so X-rated  
I could dance all night - As long as it's funky   
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie - I could dance all night

Janet Jackson’s “All Nite”

Dear Diary,

I’m… practically speechless. 

It’s been a week since last time. Since Harry and Draco were… they were on that couch in the Astronomy Tower and…

Well, you know what went on. I didn’t think anything could get hotter than that. Believe me, I almost went over the edge and back JUST watching. But today, today was FANTASTIC. A week without sex for those boys just makes them more creative. They were coming out of potions class, and Harry was looking really pissed off. I’m guessing Snape deducted points or something, because he was looking murderous. I had to tell Ron that Errol dropped off a letter for us from mom, and I was so lucky that I did. Draco was waiting outside of class, just lounging out, looking like a living version of James Dean (the sexiest ‘wizard’ ever). His thugs were there as well, heaven help me; I’ve forgotten their names. But no matter, he watched Harry come out of class, just like me, and smirked. He pushed himself off the wall so gracefully, just like a panther stalking his prey. 

“What’s the matter, Potter? Did big, bad Snape hurt your feelings?” His eyes flashed mercury with sympathy.

Harry glanced up; finally noticing that Draco was there, waiting for him. He said simply, “Just… don’t, Malfoy.”

Draco closed the distance between them, probably two meters and got up in Harry’s face. “Don’t what?” was all he asked. Harry tried to shove past him, but Draco had anticipated that. It seems like everything was in his favor. He shoved Harry up against the wall and spat, “Trying to pick a fight with me, huh, Potter?” People gathered around to watch, some praying for Malfoy to beat the crap out of Harry, and others anticipating Harry turning Malfoy into The Bouncing Ferret. I was the only one watching, waiting, for them to communicate silently, secretly, on where they would meet that night. I got my answer.

They locked eyes, and the feelings that passed between them were so electric. Girls watching them caught their breath in confusion, while the straight boys seemed completely clueless. Nobody really understands them, but then again, the world is blind. Thank God I’m not.

Harry pushed himself off the wall and got very close to Draco’s face. Malfoy didn’t seem that surprised by this. The look on his face looked like he seemed he was being threatened, and he threw Harry up against the wall, again. I’m thinking Harry must be use to this by now, he didn’t even flinch once. Draco really has ‘broken’ him in, don’t you think? Poor Harry, all the raunchy stuff he’s probably had to endure. Chained to the walls, blindfolds, and possibly whips 6 feet long. And I’ve MISSED it. Oh, the agony of missing Harry Potter chained to a wall and having hot kinky sex!

Anyway, Harry was pinned against the wall, and Draco subtly knocked twice on the stone near Harry’s right ear. Harry glanced sharply in Draco’s eyes and nodded slightly. Draco just sneered and backed off, saying, “You’re not worth it.” 

What a liar. If Harry isn’t worth it, then who is? I know, diary, that Harry is everything to Draco… as it should be. I know now Harry could never love me. What’s a girl to do, really?

§

That night, while I was waiting for Harry to entire the common room, I was seriously considering stealing the Marauder’s Map. Yes, I, the youngest Weasley, or like Malfoy likes to call me, the Weaslette, know what the Marauder’s Map is. Everybody thinks Fred and George are evil geniuses, but we share the same gene pool. I get a few sneaky schemes in once in a while. Like this for example. And as for Malfoy and his favorite pet name for me, all I can say is that…I’ve seen his penis! I’m sure I can use that against him one day. But anyway, as to acquiring this map, I must admit that it would make my life so much easier. But alas, I went with my better judgement and decided against my evil side. Besides, having had Harry’s invisibility cloak in my possession for over two weeks is bad enough. The boy is so out of it though, he doesn’t even realize. And who’s fault is that really? Surely not mine.

He stumbled down the stairs, slightly sleepy, as it was already half past eleven. He had on his cotton pajama pants, a white undershirt, with his regular school robes on top. Barefoot. His poor feet would freeze.

Out of the Gryffindor Common Room, I followed along silently down winding corridors and passageways. We ended up in front of where the Room of Requirement would be. I’ve been here before, for those DA meetings. Nice comfy beanbag chairs. They could have a lot of fun in there. 

Harry started pacing back and forth, thinking who knows what. Probably along the lines of ‘Draco and sex, Draco getting shagged silly, Draco…licking any kind of substance off my body… or visa versa’ But of course, I’ll never know for sure. A door eventually materialized. Harry looked to both sides of the corridor between reaching out and turning the knob. I was so close to his back, hoping to not get stuck outside and miss the show, I’m surprised he didn’t feel my breath on his neck. The door swung open, but there were no beanbag chairs. Just a coach and a stage. What is with them and couches? And yes… a stage. Crimson curtains, strobe lights, the whole thing. It seems Draco goes all out. 

We both slipped inside, and Harry stopped dead in the entrance. Surprise filled his face, along with a bit of excitement. It seems that those settings weren’t a usual occurrence. What was Malfoy going to do? Oh, I love finding out. The door slammed shut. Music started.

Harry ventured out to the couch, sitting down, while both of us had still not yet spotted Draco. The music was a nice, slow jig that was extremely sensual. There were absolutely no vocals. The stage stood at about six feet off the ground. Harry, being around 6’2’’ could have leaned on it and he would have been perfectly comfortable and would be able to see what went on stage without any problem. I, being just under 5’5’’, was practically a midget compared to that stage. I couldn’t sit on the couch; or else there would be an indent that I think they would have noticed. So, I stayed standing up, and we waited. Harry made his way to the couch, sat down, and proceeded to make himself comfortable. The music kept on playing, probably for two minutes before something finally happened. 

There was a slight creaking sound, and I looked up at the stage (I had been watching Harry’s face. He is so sexy, and I ask myself why I just don’t grope him while I’m invisible? He would think it was Draco or something, wouldn’t he? But, I figured he would realize it’s not Malfoy, seeing as to how Draco is a boy with boy parts... and sadly, I am a girl with girly parts.) Anyway, back to the stage. Something was emerging. It was shiny, and silver and… long. The music tempo started to pick up speed. Still no vocals.

The shiny, silver, and long pole made its appearance. Draco finally walked out on stage. In a red thong.

A red thong with a Golden Snitch picture placed strategically on the very center and bulge of Draco’s sex.

Oh. My. God.

 

Harry suddenly had a hard time breathing, and I can assure you that I was right there with him. Draco’s hair was lose around his face and neck, reflecting the pink and purple of the lights. He was smiling THAT smile again, just for Harry. The track stopped and a new one started playing. Draco reached the pole and ground himself slowly against it. Harry let out a helpless whimper. Then the vocals came in. 

 

Scratching my hands  
Down your back  
You let my fingers  
Roam wherever they like

 

Draco slithered his body up and down the pole, completely owning the pole. Grinding against the pole, never taking his eyes off Harry. It’s doubtful that Harry could have taken his eyes of Draco. The song, with his sexy slow tempo and voice. Whose voice? I don’t know, but it seemed so familiar. Although I was certain that it was not Harry’s. Turning my attention back to Draco, I realized we still hadn’t seen his backside in that thong. Its amazing how just a simple piece of material lodged in Draco’s bottom could turn Harry on that much.

 

The tattoo placed right  
Before the curve of your ass  
Points downward like an arrow  
Making everyone guess  
about your hidden treasure

 

Swinging around the pole, dropping to his knees. Getting up in a sinful liquid motion. I doubt even Harry knew that Draco was THAT flexible. And to think, I got to witness it. While he was spinning around, you noticed there was something written the back part of the thong. It was like… a very small patch of color that wasn’t red. It made me want to know what it was.

 

I love how you show me  
All of you   
When we’re naked in the  
bedroom.

 

Halfway through the song, I had a suspicion that Draco Malfoy has visited a few strip clubs in his lifetime. No way he could have learned all those patient ‘stripper moves’ without having witnessed them first. I glanced over at Harry then, since I hadn’t been paying attention to him at all since Draco had taken up on stage. The man was practically a puddle of want. He was leaning back as far as he could, his legs spread, his eyes glazed. His mouth was slightly open, and he had resorted to breathing out of there instead of through his nose. I have no clue why. I think it was torture for him to not touch himself. The music picked up its slow tempo…

 

And I love how your  
Emerald eyes close in  
Pleasure as I lick my way  
Down your abdomen.

 

Emerald eyes? Tongues tracing paths down abdomens? The song was so stereotypical of Harry and Malfoy’s relationship. How random was that? Who wrote this? Who was singing it? Why did it seem so familiar?

 

You’ve tried to keep your  
secrets hidden.  
But I’ve made you shout  
them out while held in my arms   
And I’ll wait until you fall  
over the edge. Into the place  
only I can take you.

 

Draco abandoned the pole. He sauntered, moved serpent like off the stage right in Harry’s lap. A lap dance. Harry’s eyes were as wide as saucers. His breathing was ragged as if he had just ran a marathon… or shagged Draco into the early morning. Draco moved into the V shape that Harry’s open legs provided him. He swung one leg over Harry, like he was straddling a broomstick. Yum… straddling Harry’s “broomstick.” Or no… no… I got a better one. Riding on Harry’s “magic stick.” Okay, its clear now that I have lost my mind from all the sex that I have witnessed in the past week or so. Anyway, Draco got on top of Harry, rolling his hips in an extremely erotic fashion. Harry kept his hands to his sides, clearly wanting Draco to do whatever the blonde wished to do with him. Draco leaned over and started whispering in Harry’s ear. His voice gradually got louder… and louder…

 

I love how you say  
‘I love you’ in that subtle way.   
And I love how you  
melt while trapped under my body.

 

Draco sang along to the music. In perfect sync. It was Malfoy’s music, Malfoy’s voice, Draco’s words. Rolling his hips continuously, stopping occasionally to press himself flush up against Harry, before getting off, NOT in the orgasmic way, more like dismounting Harry (after “riding” him like a “broomstick”) Yes, I’ve officially lost my mind. 

‘Hello, my name is Virginia Anne Weasley, and I’ve got a problem. I like to watch the love of my life and the love of HIS life go at it like lions at night,’ is how I will greet people through the door of St. Mungo’s when they come to visit me. Hehehe, just joking, Diary! I’m not crazy! I’ll just be dead if or once either Harry OR Malfoy ever finds out about this. Which I don’t plan on them doing ANY TIME in the near future. But watch my luck, they will discover me one day… just as long as its not tonight.

Have I mentioned that Malfoy has a beautiful voice? Harry has to go and find some evil git, who’s not THAT evil, with a sexy body, gorgeous smile, and beautiful voice… They’re both bloody lucky to have each other.

 

But I’m absolutely undone when  
You whisper   
‘I love everything about you’  
when you think I’m asleep.

 

Pulling Harry up from the couch, leading him to the stage, demanding for Harry to get on the floor, while he kept on moving his hips till the song ended. Harry just watched him, licking his lips occasionally, his eyes roaming all over the body that was on display for him, all for him. 

Draco reached over to pull Harry’s shirt off his body, letting his hands drop down Harry’s chest as if trying to remember every single line, curve, indent. Harry finally got over not touching Draco while he had been dancing and so his hands came around to grab Malfoy’s ass so he could push the pale body into his own receptive one. (I was positioned so I saw Harry’s hands knead at Draco’s bottom. Draco’s body, while still extremely sexy and almost naked, was in my way of seeing Harry’s own delectable body. Oh well, we can’t have everything we want, now can we?)

I made myself comfortable, leaning forward on the back of the coach and watching the stage. I contemplated going up the stairs that Draco had just hauled Harry over but I realized I could make a sound stepping on that wooden floor. I got quite the surprise too, when Harry finally got that thong off of Draco and proceeded to throw it across the room, coincidentally landing near me. Can you imagine, diary, if it had accidentally hit me? Oohh, to have underwear that had previously contained Draco Malfoy’s sausage and eggs in my face. I’m sure Harry would have enjoyed that if it had happened to him. Thankfully, it didn’t hit me; thus there wasn’t an uncomfortable situation where I could have been revealed. I walked three steps, keeping my eyes on stage, making sure they didn’t think anything was amiss. They were too caught up in ravishing each other that it didn’t really matter anyway. I reached my destination and inspected that thong that had been tormenting Harry for the better part of the night. 

My, my, my, Draco is quite the raunchy one. Remember earlier, I said that there was a part on the back of that sexy red thong that wasn’t SUPPOSED to be there, yet it was? Draco and his stitching skills. On the back part of the thong, before the two side straps met up in the middle, thus creating what is known as the “thong”, were four words.

“Catch This Snitch, Harry.” The boy is completely smitten. And too kinky for his own good, I’m sure. 

My attention once again back on stage, I had missed the table, with all types of substances on it, that had suddenly appeared right next to them, and a mattress with no headboard. I did, however, catch the moment where Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him to the mattress, before climbing on top and ripping off Harry’s pants and boxers at the same time. He reached over on the table and grabbed… whipped cream. How cliché. I could see from where I was that the whiteness contrasted beautifully with Harry’s tanned stomach. Draco licked it all off, moaning in pleasure the entire time. Harry, while enjoying being the human plate for Draco, quickly flipped him over and they changed roles.

Now it was Harry’s turn to grab something off of that table that provided them all sorts of goodies. Chocolate Syrup. He flipped the lid and smothered Draco in gooey brown syrup, his eyes roaming all over the naked body before him. The syrup and the paleness of Draco’s milk white skin were complete opposites. I wonder if tomorrow morning I should make myself some chocolate milk and come up with some undercover sexual innuendo that will make Harry blush. After witnessing all this, I can do anything.  
I noticed that Harry had something on the small of his back. It was blood red, as if he was bleeding. I walked up to the stage; he was mooning me not two feet away. I snake tattoo, slithering its way down his back, its tongue like an arrow pointing downwards. I wonder what Ron feels about that. I wonder if Ron even knows. 

Harry went on his task of preparing Draco before ramming himself into the lithe body. Over and over and over again. Thrusting in and out, moans escaped both of them. Draco begging for more, pleading for Harry to go deeper. And Harry did. They both came surprisingly fast, I think it was all the sexual frustration they had both experienced earlier that night.

Lying on that mattress, the covers all pushed to the floor. 

“How did you like it, love?” Draco asked, his hands entwining with Harry’s.

Harry replied instantly, “It was so hot, Draco. You are so sexy. The lyrics, and your dancing, and your voice.” He leaned over to kiss away at Draco’s swollen lips, “God, I love what you do to me.” 

Draco kissed him back, “Anything for you, Harry. Remember that, always, okay?”

“I will.” Another kiss, freely given. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Show me the tattoo again.”

Harry turned around and sat kind of hunched over while Draco inspected his back. He started to run his hands up and down the snake, spelling his name out with his fingers within the snake’s body. “Beautiful.”

He turned to face Draco again, his back right in front of my face. I noticed something I hadn’t before. Inside the snakes’ body the letters D R A C O were spelt in a cryptic code. You wouldn’t have noticed it if you weren’t paying attention. It had just seemed like a weird kind of design. 

They continued to kiss, too wrapped into each other to notice that I had slipped out of the room, although I heard their whispers of endearments in my head for the rest of the night. 

TBC

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Notes: The table and mattress came out of nowhere because it is the Room of Requirement and either Harry or Draco thought of them to appear. Hope you all liked it! I know there are a few parts where Ginny’s input has nothing to do with the story, but it is her diary, and so she puts her own comments in here and there. Hopefully the story flowed along, and all you guys enjoyed it. I wanted it to be more based around the strip dance then the actual sex, so hopefully that won’t disappoint you guys. BUT, if it did, then the next chapter shouldn’t because that’s got some hardcore S E X in it. Review! - Rivere Fenix


	4. How Many Licks?

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. Don't sue.

A/N: Well. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I hope you all enjoy this chapter as you have the others. The writing style is a little (tiny) bit different, as I've been away from this story for a LONG time. But it's finally done! 

2nd A/N: In my story, her name is Virginia Anne. In J.K's world, it's Ginevra Molly. So no more yelling at me over that. ;D

Beta: Cameron Cox. He is fantastic, go check out his stuff! All errors left behind are mine and mine alone. 

4/?

Lick it right the first time or you gotta do it over  
Like it's rehearsal for a Tootsie commercial

How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Tell me)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Tell me, oh yeah)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

-Lil Kim feat. Sisqo "How Many Licks"

Dear Diary, 

Okay, just add and imagine creaking bedsprings and a midnight tryst in the Gryffindor common room, being throw against the wall and then having ones wicked way with another on a coach, the springs going haywire at all the bouncing the two bodies are creating, moans echoing off stone walls, and strip teases in secret rooms with whip cream and chocolate syrup added into the mix. Stir really well, and what do you get? Oh yes, two very sexy, horny, raunchy boys that want to have sex anywhere, anytime. And they will. 

Because they can. 

I know it's horrible of me to be peeking in on somebody else's sex life, but really, these memories should be recorded, should they not? Shouldn't at least someone (that would be me) know what really went on (or who got off) between the tall walls of Hogwarts? Of course someone (again, me) should know exactly what went down. And that would be Draco, most of the time. Okay, enough sexual innuendo. But seriously, I really can't believe that nobody has NOT caught on to this game that the two boys play. I mean honestly, they disappear at all hours of the night, they grab at each other in corridors, in plain view of anyone, Harry is probably yanked into random alcoves, admittedly covered my shadows, every so often, but still. The Boy-Who-Lives DISAPPEARS and nobody knows where he went. Is this normal behavior? Maybe they think he has a girlfriend? Bastards... don't they know Harry doesn't swing that way. Such a pity, but really, once one starts thinking about it, Harry is just so NOT 'all for the ladies!' Girls throw themselves at him for his left and right, but does he ever accept? No way. Besides, he does have Draco Malfoy under him a LOT of the time, but people would never believe that, right? Who would ever think Draco Malfoy is THE ONE bringing immense amounts of pleasure to his 'most hated rival’? Sure, Draco looks like he could physically bring ecstasy to just about anyone, but the boy is always so frigid, it seems like he has something stuck up his arse twenty four seven. And to think, when he isn't with Harry, NOTHING is stuck up there. How ironic is that? 

Anyway, on with the midnight rendezvous those two boys participated in tonight. It was so hot, that ice-cream melted on impact. And I mean that literally. 

I think I just may be the luckiest girl alive, because this time, I wasn’t even really looking for them. I mean really, I was making my way down a corridor, trying to get to Care of Magical Creatures, but I was running a little late. I spotted Harry a long way away, down the corridor. The bounce in his step convinced me it couldn’t have been anyone else. I distinctly remember Ron mentioning earlier this year that they had a free period every Friday. I had the perfect excuse to talk to him… but then he disappeared. But I knew where he was. Draco had found a very handy hidden alcove and must have strategically placed himself there. I don’t know if Harry had seen me or not, and all I know is that he was in my range of vision for a few seconds before a very pale arm lashed out of nowhere, gripped Harry’s own arm, and tugged. Hard. I heard a very audible ‘OAF!’ and almost giggled but caught myself. Now, it’s already been 5 days since the… show. Oh and what a show! I still have dreams about it, and if Draco wasn’t a prick to everyone then I might just fall in love with him. Oh, bad thoughts. What is with me falling in love with gay men? Ahh, well. I’ve taken to carrying the invisibility cloak with me, seeing as to how it can come in handy in situations such as these. 

Donning it and making my way slowly to peek inside, I hardly see a thing because of the shadows. Draco’s fine, silver blonde hair may reflect some light, but that wasn’t enough. Until Draco stuck out something I’ve never seen before, and I’ve seen a lot of Draco’s anatomy. Judging by Harry’s shocked gasp, I figured that he had never seen it before either. Now that was surprising. A few whispered sentences passed between the two…

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"What… is that?"

"Here, let me show you."

Draco muttered a spell, so low, I don’t think Harry even hear it. The glowing piece of jewelry that had occupied a small space on Malfoy’s tongue, that had already been very bright, had amplified, emitting soft crackling sounds that made it look like lightning was going off in the tiny, see through glass ball. The light that lit up Harry’s face showed his gapping mouth, before he snapped it shut.

"Draco?" was asked breathlessly.

"Yes, love?"

"I think that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen."

"Wait until you see what it does," Malfoy replied wickedly.

Draco tugged at Harry’s Gryffindor tie gently, but it was all the encouragement Harry needed to lunge himself roughly at Draco, covering Malfoy’s mouth with his own. The crackling sounds amplified, and Harry drew back, shocked. 

"It vibrates."

Draco smirked, "So glad you caught on. It vibrates only when something other than my tongue or teeth touch it."

"And to turn it off?"

"With a spell of course."

Some time passed, with Draco’s teeth glowing an unearthly bluish- white, his smiling face so close to Harry’s own face. Harry looked like he was waiting for something, a pondering _expression curving his mouth into a frown, his eyebrows quirking in a cute furrow. Finally he spoke up.

Exasperated. "…Well?" 

"Well what?"

"Aren’t you going to tell me what this spell is?"

Draco threw back his head and laughed out loud at this, before Harry’s hand flew up and silenced him, reprimanding him, then telling him to be silent. Once Draco had let out all of his giggles, he replied, "Why would I want to tell you the counter spell? Your knowledge of it may just very well bring out midnight sexcapades to end, especially when I’m torturing you insistently. Think of the possibilities. My tongue, in some places, vibrating, licking and sucking. You, trashing and moaning... under me."

Harry growled, out of frustration, or maybe because Draco had just implanted some very naughty imagines into his minds eye (I know I imaged those possibilities), but he threw Draco backwards, towards the nearest wall (I heard the thump of a body hitting stone), and seemed to devour him (judging from the noises Harry was making. Animalistic, really.) They were both withering against one another, rubbing and groaning. Just one shadow moving in an age-old dance. Harry’s head was thrown back, his black strands shining in the scarcely there light. Draco stretched to flick his tongue in out and out Harry’s ear, the blue-white glow lighting up the side of Harry’s face, painting his _expression into my brain. He’s perfect; his eyes squeezed shut in concentration, or ecstasy. The crackling of Draco’s lightning orb piercing was barely heard over their wails of appreciation. True, Draco attempted to shut Harry up with his hand, but while his vibrating tongue did wicked things to Harry’s ear, Harry couldn’t be silenced. Draco abandoned his ear, the crackling noise once again muffled by another mouth surrounding it. 

Rutting against one another still, hips jutting forward sharply, ragged breaths were being taken, moans were heard. Just as their gasps reached an all-high pitch…

The bell rang.

Students poured out of classes, rejoicing over the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Draco and Harry were ripped apart by some force, the shadow becoming two once more. I flattened myself against the wall, and watched as Draco lit his wand, a soft, scarcely there light that barely lit their surroundings. Harry patted down his hair, tucked in his robes, straightened his tie. Draco must have muttered the counter curse, because his teeth stopped glowing. He adjusted his robes and pulled up his collar. Since had positioned himself in front the entrance, he was waiting for the perfect time to come out. He couldn’t, literally and figuratively, because it would have caused too many questions, there were so many people still in the halls, wandering, laughing and shouting. 

 

Finally, the other kids made their way down the corridors, heading outside and to their dorms. Still hidden deep in the alcove, all I heard was Draco mutter, "Find the cloak?"

Harry must have shrugged, for all he said was, "I think Hermione and Ron have it to sneak off to have sex."

Oh. MY. God. 

"Ugh, Potter. Too much information. Just imagine the mental images I will suffer through tonight…"

Amen.

"…Unless, of course, you keep me occupied."

As the crowds thinned out, leaving behind one or too stragglers. Harry poked his head out, his face inches from my invisible one. Once he deemed the cost was clear, he strutted out. Draco followed behind, a smirk playing around his lips, making him look devastatingly gorgeous. Harry smiled back lovingly. His right hand raised as if too ruffle Draco’s hair, but at Draco’s alarmed facial features, he looked down the corridor. Checking that no one was around, he ran his hand down Draco’s face and rested it on his shoulder. 

"Great Hall?"

Draco simply nodded and headed off. Before he turned the corner, he flipped his hair and smiled back at Harry. Harry chuckled softly and headed off to wherever he was headed. All I knew then was that I had to get myself ready for that night’s episode.

The fact that Harry thinks that Ron and Hermione have the cloak has made me come up with some very wicked ideas, indeed. I will have a lovely time shopping in Hogsmeade this week.

§

I will never see ice cream the same way again.

Harry is a much wilder sex kitten then even I ever imagined. And I’ve imagined Harry to be quite the sex kitten. 

Waiting for Harry to finally get up from his bed, I watched, underneath the invisibility cloak, as he slept peacefully. I always wondered how he got himself ready for Malfoy. If an alarm clock went off that only he could hear, or if he woke up on his own accord, knowing that he would get some that night. Ah, well, now I know. The boy has, it seems, an internal clock that makes him wake with a gasp. He put on his glasses before he checked his real clock near his bed. This particular night, he grinned with endearment and whispered, "Brilliant." 

Harry rose silently, clad only in grey boxer briefs. Yes. Boxer Briefs. Fantastic choice of undergarments, I must say. He grabbed his school cloak and wrapped himself in it, fastening up the clasps. He stepped into regular sneakers and was off to the bathroom. He spelled two candles on, as to not make such a bright glow that could wake the others. He proceeded to look at himself in the mirror, bringing his hands up to rake through his hair. After four strokes through, he gave up and just shook his hair out like a dog would, after spending it’s day in the rain. He brushed his teeth and splashed his face with cold water, carefully to avoid wetting his glasses. After drying himself off, he was done. He extinguished the lights and headed down the stairs and out the Gryffindor Common Room with me following 10 steps behind. 

I knew we were heading to the Great Hall, and following him there was quite pointless, as I would know how to get there even if I was blind. But I wanted to watch over Harry. He seemed confidant in his step, as if nothing could harm him. Being without the Invisibility cloak has done him some good, I suppose. As it has me. 

Reaching those gigantic doors, he pulled the right side open and slipped inside. Just as it the door was closing, I slipped inside, shocked to see the Great Hall at midnight. It was a clear night, the stars shining magnificently on the oak table. I’ve never realized how huge this place is, until I saw Harry, walking straight down the center tables, making his way up to the Head Table. My eyes traveled past his boxer brief clad ass and spotted Draco. Sitting in the Headmaster’s chair. Naked.

Now, the boy is known, at least to Harry and myself, to put on a great show. It’s well known to just about everyone else that Draco is quite dramatic. The fact that he was naked and touching himself on the Headmaster’s chair only confirmed that he was crazy. And seeing Harry strip down, even out of his ass hugging underwear, to join Draco only confirmed that he was insane as well. But of course, I’d had my suspicions. Now, well now I know for sure.

Harry reached the platform where the table is elevated and jumped up those three stairs and separated the teachers from the students. He jumped. Naked. Draco moaned quite loudly and picked up the pace on himself, his eyes raking all over Harry’s body. I started my journey, making my way to where the boys were, trying to not step too loudly or gasp out loud at the scene. My eyes were already bulging out of my head unpleasantly. Harry’s breathing had already became labored by the time I could see them up close. He stepped closer and closer to Draco; he was practically panting at the sight in front of him. He was finally just two feet from Draco, and as he moved closer, his knees bumped against Draco’s in the process. He leaned over; his hands resting on the armrests, effectively pinning Draco in a cage made of Harry. He reached down between Draco’s legs and… stopped Draco’s hand from continuing it’s erratic up and down motion. 

"Started without me, did you?"

Draco moaned, out of longing for his hand or for Harry, I’m not sure, but moaned loudly none the less. Harry smirked down at him, his right hand trailing up Draco’s biceps, to tickle at distinct spot on Draco’s neck. Draco hissed, his head falling to rest on the golden chair underneath him. The movement made the muscles in Draco’s neck more pronounced, and Harry groaned as his eyes roamed all over Draco’s face. Malfoy’s eyes were closed off to the world, his mouth open and panting. His nostrils were slightly flared, as if he was having trouble breathing. Harry’s hand abandoned the sensitive spot that he must have discovered before I discovered them. His hand trailed through pale hair that reflected the night’s shine and tangled fingers through the strands. He jerked Draco’s head to straighten out, which caused Malfoy to open his eyes. The look caught Harry’s attention, who grinned lovingly and said, "I know, love. It won’t be long, I swear."

Harry straddled Draco, his hands and eyes running along the planes of Draco’s body. When his hand finally reached its destination between pale thighs, he looked up into Draco’s eyes, which had been concentrating on Harry’s face, adoration and desire evident. Harry’s hand took on the rhythm he had seen Draco set for himself earlier, turning Draco into a thrusting, moaning, whimpering man, trying to get Harry to bring him to completeness. As his breathing became labored, his eyes shut tight, he was thrashing around, a telltale sign of climax when Harry gripped the base and held for about 5 seconds.

His eyes snapped open and he omitted the harshest growl I’ve ever heard.

"You are such a tease."

Harry’s smile was radiant when he replied, "Just because I want you to finish off inside me doesn’t make me a tease."

With another growl, he pushed Harry off him and spun him around. Harry was pressed up against the head table, his erection just above the tabletop; the oak embedded in his upper thighs. Draco produced a wand, God knows from where, and whispered a lubrication spell on his cock. He pressed the tip of his wand at Harry’s entrance and zapped the same spell right up Harry’s ass. Harry gasped at the abruptness of it, but spread his thighs and leaned forward on the table to get a better grip. Draco’s fingers were lost somewhere in Harry, working their way inside, scissoring in preparation. Harry was withering against the tabletop, the oak was ruthless to his thighs, bruising as he thrusted himself back and forth, wanting more of Draco’s fingers. When Draco removed them from Sex Kitten, he whined pitifully. The sound was heart wrenching. The same whine, however, was cut off when something much larger, I’d imagine, than Draco’s fingers filled him. Harry’s eyes opened wide, the cry that erupted from him was soulful and deep. He pushed back against Draco brutally, which caused Draco to slip in all the way to the root. 

Jagged breathing came from both of them, neither moving, just leaning against one another, connected in the most physical way possible. Harry started to get impatient, wiggling his arse backward into Draco’s pelvis. When Draco hardly retreated, just moving back scant inches. He thrust back in Harry shallowly, deeply, filling Harry with all of him. He repeated the motion again and again, the thrusts so soft, Harry’s cries so low. Seeing Draco’s face only brought me to think that he was restraining himself immensely, as he had been so close before he even entered Harry. 

He whispered an incantation, the piercing in his mouth jumping to life. As he started to nip and suck at Harry’s back and neck, the effect it was having on Harry produced an even bigger effect on Draco. As Harry wiggled out of Draco’s mouth’s way, the assault tickling his skin, he practically laid himself down flat on the table, the motion quickly setting a new angle for which Draco entered Harry. Draco started to thrust deeply, harder than he had all night. Harry’s hands were too slick with sweat to hold on properly to the edges. He laid himself down completely, his cock pressed underneath him. Ramming himself over and over, their moans echoing throughout the hall. I was surprised Flich didn’t catch them, their moans were that loud. 

As it happened, Draco let out a sharp sigh, followed by a satisfied groan. He stopped moving, resting his head on the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder. His tongue traced random designs on Harry’s skin. Harry pleaded for him to not move, to stay in longer. He smirked wickedly and whispered something in Harry’s ear I didn’t catch. 

He pulled out slowly, his limp cock hung, spent, down his thigh. Harry sighed and turned on the table, sitting up gingerly. One thing I noticed then. It was the only thing that could have caught my attention, as both their eyes were trained on it, as was it reflecting the light from above. Harry’s cock, still fully erect, still unspent. The pre come dripping down to his balls. Harry gave a long sigh while he traced his fingers trough the mess. Looking at Draco straight in the eye, Harry began to pant and arch his back slightly. Well, it seems Draco isn’t the only one who can put on a show. 

Draco sat back down in Dumbledore’s seat, watching with glazed eyes. Suddenly, a bowl of ice cream appeared. Harry didn’t seem to notice, lost in rapture. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings, was already calling out Draco’s name just as he had when Draco had been pounding into him. He was so close, until… Draco scooped some ice cream and dumped it right on Harry’s cock, unceremoniously. Harry cried out, his eyes the size of plates underneath his glasses. Before he could protest, Draco’s tongue was wrapped around the tip, the sound of lightning was prominent. 

Sucking in his breath, from the cold or sensations, I’ll never know. He grabbed handfuls of silver blonde hair and held on, letting Draco ravish him. Harry closed his eyes, trusting Draco completely to take care of him. He shouldn’t have, this I know. Draco let his hand wander over to where the ice cream was, his hand dipping into it as he grabbed a handful of the cold dessert. He brought the hand up, still sucking and licking, and smeared his hand all over Harry’s chest, from his nipples to bellybutton. Harry gasped out loud once more, arching into the hand. His dick was abandoned as Draco kissed up his happy trial, licking away all the remains of ice cream, before blowing softly at the sensitive skin. Still he moved up, sucking on Harry’s neck, jaw, lips. He stopped, glanced up at Harry, his hand still wandered over to the bowl, almost empty of ice cream. Draco scooped up the already melting ice cream and licked it off his fingers, before promptly kissing Harry. He fisted the gasping boy, bringing Harry to have the hardest orgasm I’ve ever witnessed. Panting, they broke apart, Draco licking his hand free of Harry’s release while Harry just laid down on the table to look at the stars.

Finally, after staring at each other's slick bodies in their afterglow, they spoke.

"Wow…"

"…I know."

"No, Draco, I mean WOW."

Draco got up from his seat, the Headmaster’s chair, and kissed Harry properly. 

"Yes, I know love."

Harry blushed and turned his head up to look at the stars once more. He is so beautiful when he blushes.

"Hey Draco?" Harry whispered.

Draco was staring; the rise and fall of Harry’s chest seemed to have captivated him.

"Draco?" Impatient, aren’t we Harry?

The boy lost in who knows what, memories, thoughts, thinking over love declarations in his head, jumped at words and just stammered yes. Amazing, the things I witness when they don’t think they’re being watched by others. Like Malfoy’s stutter. And Harry’s wide-eyed wonderment of how the ice cream got there. Draco explained, seeming to think that Dumbledore’s chair somehow controlled when the food got there, and what the food was. Harry ‘Oohh’ed and asked if he could try. They switched places; Draco on the table and Harry sat down and concentrated. 

I started to make my way down the row of tables, almost reaching the doorway when I heard a cackle of laughter and a cry of delight. I turned and saw Harry feeding Draco a strawberry covered in chocolate. I swear, the boys are made for one another.

As I crept out, I thought of that Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Seeing the boys dance around each other, not literally, of course, the whole entire time would be quite comical. And of course, I have shopping to do. Those two better be grateful, as the presents ARE for them.

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

::blushes:: There we have it! As I said earlier, the writing style (i.e. the dialouge) was much different. I was just going for simplicity while Ginny wrote what they said, so she didn't add all these little details, like she did while they were having sex. Watch out for the next chapter. And tell me what you think of this one!


End file.
